Of Stairs, Elevators and Fire Escapes
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Izzy decides to try and find something to do in the hotel she’s staying at. While on her way down to the dining room, she stumbles across something – a couple of things actually – none of which she was expecting. Main Pairing: Trent/Lindsey


**Of Stairs, Elevators and Fire Escapes**

**Title:** Of Stairs, Elevators and Fire Escapes

**Summary:** Izzy decides to try and find something to do in the hotel she's staying at. While on her way down to the dining room to find someone to assist her, she stumbles across something – a couple of things actually – none of which she was expecting.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Parings:** Main: Trent/Lindsey, Side: Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Izzy, and DJ/Eva

**Winter-Rae:** This is dedicated to the ever wonderful and lovely **Kelsica2**. It's her sweet sixteen today and I just had to write her some Trent and Lindsey goodness! I hope you enjoy it hun and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! So, after you all read and review this, I suggest wishing her a happy birthday! Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Stairs, Elevators and Fire Escapes**

As much as Izzy loved the reunion specials that Chris thought up; mostly because it meant she could jump her boyfriend anytime she liked, as well as scare the living daylights out of some of the others; this one was proving to be very dull. Which was odd, considering they were in Paris, one of the most beautiful cities in the whole world; but beauty usually mean that you actually had to behave and not touch anything.

Izzy could have thought of tons of other areas to have the reunion, all of which were more exciting and would actually allow her some fun.

Area 51 for example. Now who honestly wouldn't want to take that spaceship they had hidden in that bunker for a spin. Izzy was pretty sure she could talk Harold, Cody and Noah into helping her out with that one; they were all lovers of conspiracy theories after all. Who wasn't?

Another fun place would have been Athens, Greece. Izzy would have loved to climb up all of the different statues there. Oh and then there was the huge temples, she so wanted to slide down some of the pillars like a firewoman! But on no, Chris said they were no longer welcomed there after TDM. Was it really her fault that she accidentally knocked over one of the statues in the museum? Jeez, it already didn't have any arms, what's the big deal?

Even the lost civilization of Atlantis would have been good! Now there was a place worth visiting. She wasn't sure how many people found it though; it was 'lost' after all. But maybe, those who already found it just loved it so much that they didn't want to come back. Rather selfish of them she thought, but oh well, she'd find it one day and then demand that Chris set a reunion there.

So for now, Izzy was in her hotel room, lying on her bed with her arms crossed comfortably behind her head and staring up at the ceiling. Her only source of amusement being the single white feather that kept floating down towards her, whenever it would get too close she would blow it up into the air again, watch it flutter down, and then up it went again.

"I'm so bored!" she moaned suddenly, quickly becoming bored with her feather.

Her roommate, who happened to be Lindsey, was giving herself a manicure. She had buffed and filed her nails and was now giving each of them a fresh coat of pink polish.

"You could always go for a walk or something," she suggested.

"Naw," Izzy replied, "That would require some effort."

"But I thought you said you were bored?"

"Yeah, but not bored enough to do anything physical."

This comment made Lindsey giggle.

"You're starting to sound like Nolan," she pointed out. Izzy grinned at the thought of her lazy boyfriend, better known as Noah to everyone else.

"Now if only I could get him to go deep-sea fishing with me," she mused. Lindsey blew on her nails and Izzy once again blew the feather. She then capped her nail polish and got to her feet.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk," she said, "I said that I would go around this time and..."

She trailed off and went silent, this perked Izzy's interests.

"Why did you say this time?" she asked. The pretty blonde bit her lip.

"Oh, umm, it's a good time to go for a walk now," she said quickly, nervously, "It's umm, good for the skin! And uhh, you know."

"Are you meeting someone?" Izzy asked. Lindsey flushed.

"What? Me? No, of course not, why would I be meeting someone, that's just silly."

Izzy arched an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.

"Okay then," she said, "See you at dinner then?"

"Umm, right, sure, bye!"

The blonde then quickly hurried out of the room, leaving Izzy to stare after her. Soon Izzy decided to go back to her feather, but she was still wondering where Lindsey could possibly be going. Her little disappearances for walks and such have been going on this whole reunion. Some of them long, like an hour, and some of them short, maybe 10 or 15 minutes.

"There's only one explanation," Izzy said to herself, "Lindsey's got a secret lover! Oohh, I wonder who it could be! Not Tyler, no they broke up. Owen? No, he would crush her. Ezekiel? Hmm, no they would just confuse each other. And it's not my Noah. DJ? I haven't seen him around much. Geoff? Doubtful. Harold? Oh that would be so cute! Cody? He needs a nice girl. Justin? Ewww, no. Trent? Hmm, maybe, he's got a little something and he's been disappearing too. But then so has Duncan. Oohh, maybe she's having a hot orgy with Trent, Duncan and DJ! Lucky girl."

This theory that Izzy formed in her mind was now getting her curiosity going.

"Well, now I have an excuse to move!" she said. The red head then sat up and yawned. Her face suddenly contorting in pain; she coughed violently and thumped her chest with her fists. After a few more moments of spluttering, hacking, and thumping her chest; she made a gurgling noise as if she was trying to bring up something from her throat. She leaned over the side of her bed and spat out a certain little white feather, now looking damp and limp.

"Gah!" she groaned, sticking her tongue out in disgust, "Evil little feather! Vengeance shall be mine!"

She grabbed the little feather tightly in her hand and ran into the bathroom, flushing it down the toilet.

"You sleep with the fishes tonight you!" she said, "Now to find out where that orgy is!"

She skipped out of her and Lindsey's room into the empty hallways, hoping to hear some hot and heavy sounds, but no such luck.

"I guess I'll have to take the elevator down to each floor to find them!" she said, still determined. She turned and started to head towards the lifts. As she approached, she saw Eva and DJ get into one of lifts together and as soon as they did, Eva pressed the button to close the door.

"Shoot," Izzy muttered, "Now I have to take the stairs, well going down them is easier then walking up them, so I'll take the elevator on my way back up...Jeez I really am starting to sound like my Noah-It-All."

But, that could wait, so she turned to the doorway that led to the stairs and she threw it open. As she walked down the steps she couldn't help but wonder why Lindsey would need three men, which seemed like a lot of work.

"Or maybe it's just one," she mused quietly, "And she's trying to keep it a secret! Oohh, that's even better than an orgy...well not really, but the mystery is fun!"

As she cleared the next floor, she started to hear familiar voices on the floor below. Crouching down low, Izzy snuck along the steps and peered over the railing. She blinked her green eyes in confusion for a moment, but soon a sly grin appeared on her lips. She gripped the railing tightly and moved forward to get a better view.

* * *

On the level just below the stairs that Izzy was on, Trent had Lindsey against the wall, his hands on either side of Lindsey's head. The two of them appeared to be talking quietly and rather intently to each other, but what they might be saying, Izzy couldn't make out from her hiding spot.

Suddenly, Trent dropped his hands from the wall and placed them on Lindsey's upper arms, pulling her away from the wall and against his chest. Lindsey allowed Trent to do this and even lifted her hands to place them on the musician's chest, gripping the material of his shirt tightly.

Slipping his hands around Lindsey, Trent wrapped her tightly into a loving embrace, slowly leaning forward to press his lips against Lindsey's. Lindsey also moved forward, her eyes drifting close just before their lips meet.

Izzy had to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and yelling out at the two of the embracing love birds to get a room. Now that she had discovered what Lindsey had been doing on her walks she felt very satisfied. However, the temptation to jump out of her hiding spot and point at the two with a huge grin on her face is almost too much for her to handle.

Turning her back on the two, Izzy used both hands to smother the perverse giggle from reaching the air as the kiss started to grow more and more passionate.

Lindsey lifted her arms from Trent's chest to wrap them around his neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. The kiss was now hot, passionate and very sexy, but somehow it was also sweet and loving; slow and drawn out, not fevered and hungry.

It would make anyone watching it feel weak in the knees and then want to coo about it.

"Oh where's a camera when you need one," Izzy sniggered to herself before she had a chance to stop. Although the said words were barely above a whisper, it's enough to interrupt the embracing pair, causing them to jump away from each other in alarm.

"Who's there?" Trent asked, his green eyes flicking up to Izzy's hiding spot.

Izzy mentally kicked herself for her lack of will power. She then shrugged and stood up, leaning over the railing to look down at the two, a perverse grin on her lips.

"Hey there you two," she greeted, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Dizzy?" Lindsey asked, and then a dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she tried to look angry but wasn't doing a very good job of it, "What are you doing here?"

Izzy merely continued to grin and then turned her gaze to Trent, who had a blush marring his features as well.

"So, Linds, this is what you've been 'doing' on your walks? Well it's not an orgy, but it'll do."

If possible the two started to blush even more and Lindsey started to stutter.

"I was, I mean..."

"We wanted to keep it a secret," Trent answered for her, wrapping a loving arm around her shoulders to pull her against his side, "We weren't sure how everyone was going to take it. I know a few people who wouldn't agree with our relationship."

Izzy frowned; she knew just who Trent was talking about, the evil fans that seem to think that they aren't allowed to fall out of love with their old partners and in love with someone else. Something like this would be gold for them to go after Lindsey the way they went after Gwen and Justin during TDA.

And it annoyed Izzy to no end.

"You won't tell anyone will you Nizzy?" Lindsey asked from her safe haven in Trent's arms. She then walked forward and took Izzy's hands in hers, pleading in her eyes.

"Me?" Izzy blinked, "Of course I won't. What kind of question is that? You're my friend Lindsey; and Trent, you're awesome too. Never once have you guys made fun of me and Noah being together, I completely support this!"

The answer seemed to please Lindsey as she hugged Izzy tightly and then hurried back to Trent to hug him. The musician gave her a tender look and gently kissed her forehead. Izzy squealed in delight.

"If you two were any sweeter I'd be getting cavities!" she said, "I love it! Give me more!"

Lindsey laughed and leaned her head on Trent's shoulder.

"Thanks Ezzy."

"Any time my lovelies, but now, you must tell me all of the details!"

"Umm, like what?" Trent asked.

"When, where, why, how, everything!"

"Umm, well we've been seeing each other for two weeks now," Trent replied.

"I asked him out," Lindsey said proudly, "He was too nervous."

Trent rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Lindsey," he said, "I just get a little flustered around you."

"Aww, that's okay Todd, I still love you."

"My name's still Trent," he reminded her. Lindsey blushed.

"Oops, sorry."

Izzy grinned.

"Why though?" she asked, "I mean what attracted you two to each other?"

Lindsey blushed.

"To-Trent's never once called me stupid, even after I accidentally poisoned him, he forgave me."

"Lindsey's probably the sweetest and happiest person I've ever met," Trent added, "And she's beautiful on the inside and out."

Izzy grinned.

"Well you have my blessing," she said, "Good for you both."

The red head was then about to ask if they wanted her to leave so the two of them could get back to what they were doing, or if they wanted to come with her to the dining room, however the noise of two people yelling at each other stopped her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" a familiar voice yelled.

"That sounded like LeShawna," Trent whispered as the three moved a little further down the stairwell, all of them crouched low so not to be noticed.

"Well apparently I'm an inconsiderate douchebag!" a deep voice snapped.

"Okay, that's Doug," Lindsey said as they crept closer.

"Duncan, sweetie," Trent said.

"Oohh, right."

Right now all three of them were wondering what the argument could be about this time. Duncan and LeShawna are always fighting about something, whether it's a verbal sparring match or a near physical one, they never seem to do anything else but argue with each other.

As far as Izzy knew, it was really starting to tick people off.

Soon they had made their way close enough to actually see the two getting up into each other's faces, both yelling something rather incoherent. Izzy, Lindsey and Trent all peered over the railing; all three wondered if they should interfere before things turned physical. Leading to one of the two falling or being pushed down the stairs. Either way, someone could end up getting really hurt.

Suddenly, LeShawna grabbed Duncan by the shoulders, slammed him up against the wall and then pressed her body against his to immobilize him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Duncan leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against LeShawna's and immediately began to devour the exotic taste of her mouth.

Their hands are where they've never been before. Lips moving hungrily against the other's in a battle of dominance, but it's clear who the real victor is as Duncan is nothing but a moaning, withering mess, clinging desperately onto LeShawna's full frame.

"Oh wow," Lindsey whispered, a hand flying up to cover her mouth, an expression of pure shock on her beautiful face.

"Well that's a surprise," Trent whispered into Lindsey's ear, a hint of amusement in his voice, "So, what should we do?"

Lindsey turned to answer him but Izzy beat her to it.

"Let's watch," she said with a grin.

"No!" Lindsey hissed, taking Trent's hand and Izzy's ear so she could pull them silently back up the stairs.

"Let's go back a floor and take the elevator the rest of the way down."

They moved quickly and silently as they could so not to draw any attention to themselves, the three teens stepped into another empty floor, expressions of shock still marring their features.

Running a hand through his hair, Trent was unable to stop a smile from appearing on his lips and he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"I guess we're not the only ones in a secret relationship, right?"

Lindsey giggled.

"Looks that way."

"Wow," Izzy muttered, as she tapped her chin with a thoughtful look in her eyes, "You learn something new every day, don't you? This is exciting! This is almost as good as the time I caught the Loch Ness Monster!"

Trent rolled his eyes and moved towards the lifts with the girls following after him. He pressed the down button and waited patiently for it.

"I guess it teaches you to take the elevator next time right Izzy?"

The lift gave a little 'ding' and the doors opened.

The three turned to step inside, but stopped dead in their tracks when they see a certain fitness buff pinning a certain gently giant against the wall of the elevator, kissing him senseless. Trent and Lindsey's jaw dropped while Izzy looked at the two with deep interest.

"Wow," she said loudly with a grin, which then caused the two to part quickly, "Not even the elevator is safe. Is everyone in some sort of secret relationship or what?"

Had DJ been capable of blushing they were sure that his face would have been deep scarlet. Eva on the other hand didn't appear to look worried. Of course if any of them threatened to give them away she could easily silence them. But she looked mildly irritated with all of them.

"Izzy," she said in a gruff greeting.

"Hi Eva!" the red head chirped, "You know, you and DJ shouldn't do it in the elevators, there are cameras in there after all."

A look of shock appeared on DJ's face. He hid his face in his hands while Eva simply gave the other three a perverse grin of her own.

"I know that," she said. She then pressed the button to close the doors, already pouncing on DJ before they shut completely.

With a sigh, Trent turned to his two companions.

"Okay, well, we can't take the lift and the stairs are out of the question too. What do we do now?"

Izzy grinned.

"The fire escape?"

Trent and Lindsey exchanged looks.

"Guess that's the only way," he said.

Together the three of them headed to the fire escape, as they stepped out onto the platform Izzy paused for a moment.

"Even if there is another secret couple making out here we're totally going to interrupt them, all of this sneaking around has made my hungry."

She didn't get an argument from the couple and thankfully there wasn't another couple making out on the fire escape, so they were able to climb down without any hassle. As they entered the dining room Trent and Lindsey split apart in order to keep up the charade of not seeing each other. Izzy saw the disappointment on their faces and she felt sorry for the both of them. Why should they have to keep their love secret?

"Noah-it-all!" she called out suddenly, hurrying over to her boyfriend. Noah looked up at her and Lindsey.

"Hello you two, Lindsey you look like you just lost your best friend."

"But Beth is over there," she replied, pointing to another table where Beth sat with Justin, deep in conversation.

"Figure of speech Lindsey."

"Thanks, I do have a great figure for the beach, don't I?"

Lindsey sat at the table and glanced at Trent; he was talking to Gwen, Tyler and Cody about something and he looked just as dejected as she did. He looked in her direction and offered her the smallest of smiles. Lindsey brightened up a little bit and smiled back at him.

"You're nothing but an idiot!"

Everyone looked up as LeShawna and Duncan entered the dining room next.

"Looks who's talking!" Duncan shot back.

"Fighting again," Noah mused, "I swear if they didn't hate each other so much I would start to think something was going on between them."

Izzy laughed.

"Too true Noah, I used to think the same thing."

"Used too?"

Lindsey kicked Izzy under the table, making the red head jump.

"Umm well I still do, a little."

"Mind if I join you guys?"

They looked up to see an annoyed looking LeShawna.

"Sure," Lindsey said, pulling out one of the chairs, "Doug bothering you again?"

"What else is new?" she muttered, "I swear I'm gonna break his fingers one of these days."

'Or his pelvis,' Izzy thought deviously.

"Trent," LeShawna said suddenly, "There's room here homeboy."

Trent, who had been looking for a place to sit, but was hoping to avoid Lindsey's table if he could, couldn't refuse now since LeShawna drew attention to him. He didn't want to appear rude so he took the place between Lindsey and LeShawna. Trent hoped that he was the only one who could feel the tension surrounding them.

Noah arched an eyebrow.

"Is there something going on Izzy?" he asked her.

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Izzy said, "But I won't tell you anyway, let's order!"

* * *

Thankfully Izzy was very good at driving the conversation in so many different directions Trent and Lindsey were able to forget for awhile that they were supposed to be apart. For a few moments they really felt like a real couple who were just hanging out with some other friends for dinner. Their hands even brushed against each other, though hidden under the table cloth, and they were content to just hold onto each other's hand for a few moments.

When diner started to draw to a close Trent was the first to get up and leave. Apparently Izzy was so good at making them forget the others were around that he lent down and kissed Lindsey's lips to say goodnight. Lindsey gasped and Trent, catching his mistake froze and straightened up awkwardly.

"What was that?" Noah asked.

"Umm, a, well you see," Trent stammered.

"A European tradition!" Izzy said quickly, "Whenever a guy leaves the table, he's supposed to kiss all the women at the table. Plant one on me Trent! And don't forget LeShawna too!"

"What!" LeShawna said. Trent flushed madly but since he couldn't see any other way out of this situation he kissed Izzy quickly and then LeShawna.

"Hey!" Duncan barked suddenly, "Lips off!"

"Mind your own business Duncan!" LeShawna said in her attempt to silence him.

Trent looked around to see that all of his friends were looking over at him. He heaved a sigh and then frowned.

"You know what," he said, "Enough is enough; everyone, I'm in love with Lindsey, I've been seeing her for about two weeks now and I don't care what any of you think or say about it."

He glanced at Lindsey who looked shocked at his admittance.

"I'm sorry Lindsey," he said, "I just can't do this anymore, I want to hold hands with you in public, I want to smile at you without feeling like someone's going to accuse me of something, I want to give you a ring one day. I'm sick of these stolen moments that come and go so quickly."

Lindsey nodded.

"It's okay, I feel the same."

He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. Some of the girls cooed and Cody let out a wolf whistle.

"Jeez, you guys didn't have to hide," Noah pointed out.

"We were worried how everyone would react."

"Who cares?" the book worm asked, "If they have a problem with you two being together that's their own problem. What? Did they think you'd stay with Gwen and Tyler forever? They've already moved on so I think it's safe to say that you two can as well. And the fans, well they can get over it already. If they were really fans they'd be happy that you're happy."

"Yeah!" DJ agreed with him, getting to his own feet, "Eva, I love you!"

Eva smirked.

"Come here you big softie!"

The others watched in shock as Eva and DJ shared a passionate kiss of their own. Lindsey clapped her hands and cooed.

"Aww! Trent and BJ came out! Finally! Duncan, it's your turn now!"

"What?" Duncan said, "Come out of what? What are you suggesting?"

"Umm, that you need to let everyone know about your secret relationship with LeShawna, hello," Lindsey then rolled her eyes, "And people said I was slow."

Duncan and LeShawna exchanged looks, she smiled at him.

"Fine," he said, "Yes, I'm dating LeShawna, any of you don't like it can kiss my ass."

"You always did have a way with words baby boy," LeShawna mused as she pulled him in for a kiss as well.

"Happy people," Noah muttered, "Disgusting, the lot of them."

Izzy laughed and planted a kiss on his lips as well.

"Aww come on Noah, feel the love!"

"Oh I feel it," he replied, "I just don't know if I like it."

"It feels like cotton candy!" Izzy insisted, "Sweet and fluffy!"

"And pink!" Lindsey added, earning her glances from most of the others, "What? Everyone knows that pink of the best kind of cotton candy."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Happy Birthday Kelsica2!! I hope this was okay for my first Trindsay fic. Thanks for reading everyone. Cheers!


End file.
